


empty spaces

by ClassyFangirl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are a little more broken than usual without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	empty spaces

The bed's too big.

It shouldn't be; beds are built for two, after all. But Clint and Natasha are so used to three, packed in tight, that it feels like there are endless miles on either side of them.

They don't talk about it. They are not predisposed to talking about their feelings. It's not in their nature. They don't say a damn thing about the problem (who are they kidding- it's _problems_ , plural) for months.

One night, Natasha gets up for a drink. She is gone for no more than five minutes, but when she comes back, Clint is curled in towards himself. "It's my fault," he sobs against her chest. "All of it- and _Phil-_ "

"Shh. No," she whispers. "No, no. It wasn't you. It wasn't you."

They sleep on the couch for a week. The bed's so empty without him.


End file.
